malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Laseen
Laseen was the Empress of the Malazan Empire from 1155Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12 – 1166 Burn's Sleep. Laseen was Napan and had the dusky blue skin of her raceGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.7. Prior to her taking on the role of Empress, Laseen was known as SurlyGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xiii. Descriptions: *A small woman with thin and unmemorable features, mousy hair kept short who preferred to go bare-foot. *Hair short and fair above the blue tint of unmemorable features and brown eyesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.42. History Surly was a Napan refugee who arrived on Malaz Island. She found employment as a serving-wench in the Old Quarter, and was later employed by Emperor Kellanved as an assassin. Surly was the creator of the Claw, and held the rank of Clawmaster for some time. Surly ruled the Empire as Imperial RegentNight of Knives, Chapter 1, UK HB p.38/39 whilst Kellanved and Dancer explored the Azath houses. According to Dancer's recollection (as spoken through Apsalar ), when she was still Surly and Master of the Claw, she ordered Logros T'lan Imass into Aren to put down the revolt there. This led to a slaughter of its citizens. During the Siege of Y'Ghatan, on her orders, the Claw stabbed Dassem Ultor in the back. Four of his bodyguards died protecting him in the engagement. As Dassem lay recuperating, she ordered Possum, Jade and two other Claws to finish him off along with the two remaining guards, but the Claws failed and the three managed to escape. Dassem's supposed death left Surly next in line of successionNight of Knives, Chapter 3, UK HB p.90. In or just before the 1154th Year of Burn's Sleep Surly changed her name to Laseen, a Napan word meaning "Thronemaster"Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6. When Kellanved and Dancer returned in the same year, they were both assassinated by Surly, or so it was generally reported. Surly assumed the Imperial Throne. The T'lan Imass refused to acknowledge Laseen as the new Empress and disappeared into the Jhag Odhan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.73 In Gardens of the Moon In 1154 BS, a young Ganoes Paran encountered Whiskeyjack and Surly in Mock's Hold after she had issued an edict against unsanctioned sorcery, leading to riots in the cityGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6-8. Ganoes met her again in 1161 BS, after returning from a posting in Itko Kan. The Empress surprised him by revealing that she remembered him from that day in Mock's Hold, noting he ignored that commander's (i.e. Whiskeyjack's) advice about not joining the military. In 1163 BS, just prior to the final battle of Pale, Topper told Paran that Laseen wanted Darujhistan. He also told Paran that Laseen wanted Dujek to be disarmed due to him having a following and because many believed him to be Kellanved's rightful heir. Paran dismissed the latter as Laseen being paranoid.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.96 From an agent's thoughts it became clear that there had been more than one assassination attempt on Laseen.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.98 In Deadhouse Gates Laseen spoke to Kalam Mekhar via an animated corpse when he came to Mock's Hold to assassinate her for seemingly betraying Dujek and the Bridgeburners. Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23 She told him that outlawing Dujek had been a ruse, freeing Dujek to crush the Pannion Domin. They discussed several issues. His reasons for wanting to assassinate her were not altogether assuaged, but they were swallowed up as she showed him the problems in the context of the empire as a whole.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23 Meanwhile, she realized that he knew she was not physically present to be assassinated. By the time he left, he had decided not to kill her.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23 In Return of the Crimson Guard Laseen successfully led the Malazan forces against an uprising by the Talian League in the Battle of the Plains. In that moment of triumph, Laseen faced two assassination attempts. Cowl's attempt was first interrupted by Possum then thwarted by Topper but Taya Radok managed to get through and kill Laseen.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.662-664 Quotes Notes and references Category:Assassins Category:Claw members Category:Females Category:Napans Category:Old Guard members Category:Rulers Category:Humans Category:Malazans pl:Laseen